pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1982 in literature
The year 1982 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *''La Bicyclette Bleue'' (The Blue Bicycle) by Régine Deforges becomes France's best selling novel ever. New books *Isabel Allende - La casa de los espíritus (The House of the Spirits) *Isaac Asimov - Foundation's Edge *Jean M. Auel - The Valley of Horses *Lynne Reid Banks - The Indian in the Cupboard *Michael Bishop - Blooded on Arachne *William Boyd - An Ice-Cream War *Arthur C. Clarke - 2010: Odyssey Two *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Company *Aileen Crawley - The Bride of Suleiman *Roald Dahl - The BFG *L. Sprague de Camp - The Virgin of Zesh & The Tower of Zanid *L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter - Conan the Barbarian *August Derleth - The Solar Pons Omnibus *Ken Follett - The Man from St. Petersburg *John Gardner - For Special Services *Graham Greene - Monsignor Quixote *Gwenyth Hood - The Coming of the Demons *Kazuo Ishiguro - A Pale View of Hills *John Jakes - North and South *Thomas Keneally - Schindler's Ark *David Kesterton - The Darkling *Stephen King - Different Seasons, Pet Sematary and The Running Man *W.P. Kinsella - Shoeless Joe *Judith Krantz - Mistral's Daughter *Morgan Llywelyn - The Horse Goddess *Robert Ludlum - The Parsifal Mosaic *Colleen McCullough - An Indecent Obsession *Russell McCormmach - Night Thoughts of a Classical Physicist '' *George R. R. Martin - ''Fevre Dream *James Merrill - The Changing Light at Sandover *James A. Michener - Space *Timothy Mo - Sour Sweet *Harry Mulisch - The Assault *Chris Mullin - A Very British Coup *Sidney Sheldon - ''Master of the Game *Elizabeth Smart - The Assumption of the Rogues and Rascals *Danielle Steel - Crossings *Alice Walker - The Color Purple *Connie Willis and Cynthia Felice - Water Witch *Gene Wolfe - ''The Citadel of the Autarch *Roger Zelazny - Eye of Cat and Dilvish, the Damned New drama *Peter Flannery - Our Friends in the North *Michael Frayn - Noises Off *Stephen MacDonald - Not About Heroes *Frank McGuinness - The Factory Girls *Tom Stoppard - The Real Thing Poetry Non-fiction *Irving Abella and Harold Troper - None is Too Many. *Martin Amis - Invasion of the Space Invaders *Carol Gilligan - In a Different Voice. *Edward James - The Origins of France: Clovis to the Capetians 500-1000. *Gary Kinder - Victim: The Other Side of Murder. *Audre Lorde - Zami: A New Spelling of My Name. *John Naisbitt - Megatrends. *Tom Peters - In Search of Excellence. *Margaret Trudeau - Consequences. Births * Deaths * February 18 - Ngaio Marsh, New Zealand crime writer and theatre director * March 2 - Philip K. Dick, American writer * March 6 - Ayn Rand, Russian-American author * June 6 - Kenneth Rexroth, American poet and critic * June 18 - John Cheever, American writer * September 14 - John Gardner, American novelist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Gabriel García Márquez Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Brian Castro, Birds of Passage; Nigel Krauth, Matilda, My Darling * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Fay Zwicky, Kaddish and Other Poems Canada * See 1982 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Dominique Fernandez, dans la main de l'Ange * Prix Médicis French: Jean-François Josselin, L'Enfer et Cie * Prix Médicis International: Umberto Eco, The Name of the Rose United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Thomas Keneally, Schindler's Ark * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Margaret Mahy, The Haunting * Cholmondeley Award: Basil Bunting, Herbert Lomas, William Scammell * Eric Gregory Award: Steve Ellis, Jeremy Reed, Alison Brackenbury, Neil Astley, Chris O'Neill, Joseph Bristow, John Gibbens, James Lasdun * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Bruce Chatwin, On The Black Hill * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Richard Ellmann, James Joyce * Whitbread Best Book Award: Bruce Chatwin, On the Black Hill United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Lawrence Joseph, Shouting at No One * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal for Fiction, Bernard Malamud * Nebula Award for Best Novel: Michael Bishop, No Enemy But Time * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Nancy Willard, A Visit to William Blake's Inn * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Charles Fuller, A Soldier's Play * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: John Updike - Rabbit Is Rich * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Sylvia Plath: The Collected Poems Elsewhere * Hugo Award for Best Novel: Downbelow Station by C. J. Cherryh *Premio Nadal: Fernando Arrabal, La torre herida por un rayo External links * Category:Years in literature [ Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year